A variety of nursing brassieres and milk consumption monitoring devices are provided by prior art patents. For example, one prior art patent teaches a method and device for monitoring milk volume during breastfeeding in which an elastic nipple-shaped cover applied over a nipple area of a woman's breast with holes in the cover positioned above the nipple area for passage of milk to the baby's mouth, having a micro measurement volume sensor located in a space between the nipple and the elastic cover holes to measure the volume of milk flowing therethrough. In the prior art, there is also a device and method for determining milk volume extracted from a breast during a breastfeeding session. Another prior art device teaches an optical milk flow detector. Still another patent teaches a system for detecting a milk surge in a mother's breast which has a breast pump with a breast shield for expressing milk from the breast, a collecting container for receiving the milk expressed and a unit by means of which a quantity of milk received in the collecting container is determined as a function of time. However, what is needed is a device for measuring the volume of milk aspirated from a breast by a feeding infant which includes a flow meter assembly to count every time an infant imparts a sucking force thereon, thereby gauging the amount of milk consumed.